


Buddy

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lin and Kya try to talk, but what can be said when you're at a loss for words?
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Kudos: 45





	Buddy

Kya wants to laugh. She really wants to.

She finds it so endearing, to see big, bad Lin caught off guard and being unable to come up with anything better to say than to ask for her mom. But she knows Lin, and she knows this is the best the poor woman can do in a situation like this, when it comes to them both.

“Decent. Dad’s death…” Kya drank her Vodka with a sad expression, thinking of her old man “But she’s getting better”

“When did you return?” Lin asks with a stone face that tells Kya the earthbender is incredibly tense.

“Today” Kya answers, trying to be honest. She had arrived late last night, so late that it might’ve counted it as today if one was strict about it.

“So, what’s-uh-How’s the South Pole” Lin had never been much of a casual conversationalist but this was her worse so far in their long years of knowing each other.

“Cold” Kya answered, knowing no better thing to say and then she paid attention to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the whole series! It's all one big story in tiny chunks!


End file.
